


Trials of Sengoku

by Ursineking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursineking/pseuds/Ursineking
Summary: During a warring period in Japanese history, 16 young men and women who are the best of their craft are offered a safe haven. A promise that no matter how bad the outside world may get, whether it be from war or weather, that they will remain safe. However, the walls of Heaven’s Bridge Academy hide their own dark secrets and a massive castle that looked safe and inviting from the outside quickly warps itself into a nightmare for its 16 guests.Trials of Sengoku is an interactive text adventure game based on the Danganronpa series, but set in the Sengoku era of Japan. The game is set to have episodic releases. On this story page, we will be posting previews. If you like what you read and you want to read more, a link to the game will be at the end of each preview. The game is mobile friendly!





	Trials of Sengoku

The world around us... It's not safe anymore...  
  
Actually, it hasn't been safe for a long time...  
  
But... At the same time, it's all I've ever known. Some people around the city have said this whole thing is a 'necessary evil', but I still can't help but wonder why.  
  
Even though I live in the capital of my country, I can't really call myself all that wealthy or fortunate. If anything, the fear that we might be attacked one day seems more like an imminent reality than a childish nightmare.  
  
Even still... I try my best to have a normal life. It's all that I can do. But...  
  
Now everything's changed again. And my parents keep telling me it's my destiny. Yet I can't help but feel like this whole thing is a mistake.

...

...

...

Oh, I should probably introduce myself.  
  
My name is Saneyo. I'm just a normal girl. And yet, here I stand. In front of my eyes I see a large castle. I've actually seen this castle quite a few times in the past. In fact, I've passed it nearly every day while running errands for my family.  
  
But this time, I'm not just passing by. This time I'm here with a purpose. And that purpose is the scrap of paper I'm clutching tightly in my hand. Although you can't really read it while it's still in my grasp, I can assure you that all it says is...  
  


  
**Saneyo**  
**First Rank Chosen One**

  
  
You see... I was invited to this castle. This place is named  **Heaven's Bridge Academy**. Apparently they've picked 15 young men and women across the country with exceptional talents. These chosen 15 are known as the  **First Ranks** , as they are the absolute best at their crafts.   
  
However... Outside of those 15, there's one more. A lottery was held, entering 10,000 young men and women without exceptional talents into a small chance at winning the final spot at Heaven's Bridge. And somehow... Out of all 10,000 participants... I was the name they drawed. Which is why I'm known as the  **First Rank Chosen One**. Yet, that talent seems a lot more grand than I am myself.  
  
When I first received the invitation, my first instinct was to turn it down. But my parents insisted that I had to attend. Because, you see, Heaven's Bridge Academy is more than just a school. It's a safe haven from the torn world outside.  
  
So standing in front of this castle just feels bittersweet.

The expanse of castle grounds was overwhelming… Craning my neck upwards and it seemed as if the building could reach the heavens themselves… I have never been to such a large and elaborate area in my life. The castle town below the hill was already exhausting to walk through but now my legs shake at the sight of the actual gates before me. There are some Guardhouses nearby the walkway.

In the distance I can see a figure. It appears to be a boy around my age.

...

...

...

Oh I should probably go talk to him... He's probably here to let me inside.  
  
**SANEYO:**  Um… Excuse me-!   
  
**AKINARI:**  Ah, I see. So you must be the last one to arrive, then.   
  
Getting a closer look at him, he seemed pretty stern. His striking red hair and the katana fastened against his hip isn't really easing my anxiety, either. But... I have to do this.  
  
**SANEYO:**  Arrive… where exactly?   
  
**AKINARI:**  You were invited to come attend Heaven’s Bridge Academy, were you not? If not, I may need to have our guards escort you out.   
  
**SANEYO:**  Eee.. !! N-No, you’re right. Sorry, I’m just not used to… well, being so close to castles. Why, I’ve never been to one in my life!   
  
**AKINARI:**  Hm… That’d make sense, I suppose. I heard that there was a lottery held to decide who the last member of our class would be. So whoever was selected probably would be a commoner like yourself. Do you have your invitation with you, just so we can verify that you’re actually meant to be here?   
  
I quickly hand over the scrap of paper I had been holding onto so tightly... Oh I just hope it didn't get all wrinkled...  
  
**SANEYO:**  Right here!   
  
**AKINARI:**  Ah, then everything checks out! It’s very nice to meet you, Saneyo. Shall I introduce you to the rest, since you’re the last one to show up? I wouldn’t want you to feel left out because everyone else has already gotten time to start making friends with others.   
  
**SANEYO:**  Oh, thank you very much! Um… What should I call you?   
  
**AKINARI:**  Right, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Akinari. I was selected to be the First Rank Samurai.  
  


  
**Akinari**  
**First Rank Samurai**

  
  
**SANEYO:**  Oh wow… A samurai? Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lord Akinari!   
  
**AKINARI:**  Eh… You don’t have to call me, Lord. I know I might be the son of the Shogun, but that doesn’t mean you need to call me Lord. Besides, I have enough people implying I only received my title due to my blood relation.  
  
He seems a little annoyed... Ah, I hope I'm not too bothersome here...  
  
**SANEYO:**  Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that… Alright, let’s be friends then, Akinari!   
  
**AKINARI:**  It’s quite alright. Anyway, shall we get going, Miss Saneyo? 

...

...

...

After a series of gates and bridges, it’s nice to be somewhere else. It looks like this open area can take you to several different places.  
  
I can see two people having a conversation. 

Just as I noticed two others in the hall with us, I watched the two of them collide right into each other as they were walking. One of them is a guy, and the other is a rather short looking girl.  
  
**MASAMORI:**  Looks like someone doesn’t know how to walk.   
  
**KIYONO:**  Ah… I’m sorry, I did not mean to get in your way. I was just a little preoccupied with the conversation I was having.   
  
**MASAMORI:**  Conversation? You’re as much a dullard with talking as you are with maneuvering it would seem.   
  
Akinari and I listened in on their argument for a bit until finally he spoke up.  
  
**AKINARI:**  Ah, it seems that there’s still a few of the others lingering in the main hall. I can introduce you to these two first. Although… I should probably warn you, they’re some of the stranger ones.   
  
**SANEYO:**  Stranger… What do you mean by that?   
  
**AKINARI:**  It’s probably better if you just see it yourself.   
  
**AKINARI:**  Hey!! You two!!   
  
The two cocked their heads in our direction. The girl seemed to have a curious look on her face, but the guy just looked rather annoyed.  
  
**MASAMORI:**  Oh… it’s you.   
  
**KIYONO:**  Hm… Is something wrong?   
  
**AKINARI:**  Come now, Masamori. Can you lighten up for once, all I want to do is introduce the last guest.   
  
**MASAMORI:**  Fine, but ONLY an introduction. Remember my name well, peasant. I’m Matsudaira Masamori, the First Rank Poison Tester.  
  


  
**Masamori**  
**First Rank Poison Tester**

  
  
**AKINARI:**  Thank you.   
  
And then he was gone... What a jerk. Even though I know he was only saying those things to get a rise out of me, I still feel a little hurt.  
  
**AKINARI:**  Don’t mind him, he’s just a little full of himself. But what he says is true, even at his age he is a skilled poison tester. Most in his field are usually much older, and prone to dying off from things other than just poison. I won’t ever deny his skill, but his attitude needs a little work.   
  
It's probably best if I just don't think about it. There's still someone else here I need to introduce myself to, anyway.  
  
**SANEYO:**  Um… What about you? You said you were busy talking to someone, but I couldn’t see them… Is now a good time to meet you?   
  
**KIYONO:**  Oh… That’s right… You can’t see them, can you?   
  
**SANEYO:**  See who…?   
  
**KIYONO:**  There’s so many wandering spirits in this castle… I don’t really understand, I thought this academy was only constructed recently…   
  
**SANEYO:**  Uwaaah?! Spirits?!   
  
**AKINARI:**  Ah, right. Now I think you understand what I was talking about earlier. This is Kiyono, she has a gift that’s a little different from the rest of us. Hers is of… the supernatural variety.   
  
**KIYONO:**  Ah… I’m sorry, I just assumed you would already know. I’m not exactly used to people not knowing me for my spiritual abilities and nothing else. But yes, I am the First Rank Spirit Medium.  
  


  
**Kiyono**  
**First Rank Spirit Medium**

  
  
Ghosts... Spirit mediums... This is a lot to take in.  
  
**AKINARI:**  I’m surprised you haven’t heard about her, Saneyo. She’s gotten a lot of attention for her ability to contact the dead. I’ve heard that she’s even capable of allowing spirits to use her body as a vessel and allow us normal folk to communicate with dead as well.   
  
**SANEYO:**  Has she? Sorry, but if it means anything, I think I heard my younger brother talk about spirit mediums. Maybe he’s a fan of yours, Kiyono…?   
  
**KIYONO:**  A fan…? Ah… By the way, your name is Saneyo, is it not?   
  
**SANEYO:**  Yes.   
  
**AKINARI:**  Ah, Kiyono, you might be able to relate to Miss Saneyo a little. She’s a bit different to the rest of us, too. Rather than being selected for a particular skill, she was chosen to attend Heaven’s Bridge through a lottery. For that reason, she’s known as the First Rank Chosen One.   
  
I don't know how I feel about him comparing us like that... But, at least he seems genuine.  
  
**KIYONO:**  Ah… I see… It’s nice to meet you, then, Saneyo. Perhaps we could be friends.   
  
**SANEYO:**  I would love to.   
  
**AKINARI:**  I'm glad that you two could hit it off, but we should probably get going, Miss Saneyo.  
  
**SANEYO:**  Ri-right!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to keep reading, the entire prologue is actually complete. This story is part of a text adventure game, and it's best read through actually playing the game. In the game you will be able to investigate the areas as Saneyo travels to them and also choose which areas and which characters you would like to meet next yourself
> 
> [Click here](http://philome.la/ursineking/tos-prologue/play) to go play the game.
> 
> You can also check out our [official tumblr page](https://trialsofsengoku.tumblr.com/) for more news and updates right as they come out.
> 
> After you finish playing the prologue we have an optional [survey](https://goo.gl/forms/fgqt3t98KiT0W5w33) you can take.


End file.
